juneneworkfandomcom-20200215-history
Dana's Life
Characters Main characters ] Dana Herrington/ Maria Rox (Ariana Grande) Is a nice, creative, sometimes bossy girl that is into music. Luke Herrington (Daniel Booko) Is a very gross, lazy boy that picks on his siblings. Brittany White/ Lashawnda Wright (Keke Palmer) Is a smart, athletic girl that is their for her friends. Allison" Alice" Herrington (Emily Osment) Is a ditzy, clumsy girl that is really boy crazy. (seasons 1-5, main; season 5, guest star) Tyler Herrington (Shane Harper) Is a mischieous, silly boy that is a good dancer. Brooke Herrington (Stefanie Scott) Is a cheerful, sarcastic girl that is always with her friends. Shelley Herrington (Bella Thorne) Is a helpful, kind girl that is one of the most popular in her class. Lenny Herrington (Bradley Steven Perry) Is a demanding, friendly boy that looks up to his older borther and sisters. Chris Herrington (Billy Ray Cyrus) Is a hill billy, funny, man that is the Herrington kids' father. Kelly Herrington (Lori Loughlin) Is a talented, sweet, woman that is the herrington kids' mother. (Season 1-3, main; Season 3-5, recurring) Lola Gracia (Nicole Anderson) Is a popular, selfish that is Dana's rival. (Season 1-2, recurring; Season 3-5, main) Allen Cage (Robbie Amell) Is a dumb, unlucky, boy that is fun to be around. (Season 2, recurring; Season 3-5, main) Sean Brady (Drew Roy) Is a bad, charming boy that is Dana's ex-boyfriend. (Season 2, recurring; Season 3-4, main; Season 5, guest star) Anna Richardson (Juliette Goglia) Is a rich, mean girl that is Luke's old boss and Brooke's best friend. (Season 4, recurring; Season 5 main) Recurring Characters Logan Gracia (Matt Angel) Is caring, hot boy that is Dana's ex-boyfriend and Lola's cousin. Kelsey BouleVardez (Carly Schroeder) has the same personality as Lola and is her best friend Brandon Kyles (Jansen Panettiere) Is a sporty, energetic boy that is tyler's best friends and Brooke's boyfriend. Season 3: Episode 1:Me And You In The School Yard: Dana is starting high school and just as it's going good Allen (The new boy Brittany likes from last season) finds out about her teddy bear secret and blackmails her into going out with him. Brooke is excited to be in a new school. 4/23/07 Episode 2:My New Identity: Dana wants a new identity so she can be a singer and a regular girl. Tyler and Brooke compete to see who is more popular. (absent:Lola, Alice, Sean) 4/24/07 Episode 3:Makeover Girl: Dana and Alice give Brittany a makeover so she can get a date to the dance. Lenny loses his tooth then really loses it in his room. (absent: Mom) 4/25/07 Episode 4:Now You Know: Alice and Brittany find out Dana's Maria Rox secret. Luke and Tyler come up with a plan to get money. (absent:Lola and Lenny) 4/26/07 Episode 5:Up All Night: Dana has to come up with a new song in 24 hours. Shelley is the ruler of school for a week. (absent: Sean) 4/27/07 Episode 6:We Can Fight All We Want To: Luke's bathroom is ruin in a fight between Luke and Dana and they have to share bathrooms. Brooke and Tyler work together to bring down a bully.(absent: Mom and Lola) 5/4/07 Episode 7:Jumping Jets: Dana joins the Jumping Jets (A Sky Diving team) to impress Sean. Luke and Lola have a big break up. Brooke and Brandon start dating. Shelley has to watch Lenny. 5/11/07 Episode 8:Wacky Wally: Luke meets a girl named Wally that he really likes and Lola is jealous. Dana has to get over her fear of heights. (absent: Tyler, Brooke, Shelley) 5/25/07 Episode 9:Lenny's Life: Lenny has to accept change. Dana helps Shelley in math. 6/3/07 Episode 10:The Accident: Ms.Herinton gets in a car accident and dies, making the whole family sad. 6/8/07 Episode 11:The Funeral: The Herintons are going their Mom and wife's Funeral but traffic is in the way. (absent: Alice, Lola, Sean). 6/16/07 Episode 12:Teen Smells Stinky: Maria has to promote a new perfume but it reminds her of a bad memory. Brooke and Codie are sad when Pippy is moving. 6/23/07 Episode 13:Would I Lie To You Brittany: Dana lies to Brittany about a party because Lacy (One of Maria's Friends) says she is uncool. Tyler has to climb the rope. (absent: Alice, Lenny) 6/28/07 Episode 14:Oh Say! Do You Remember The Lyrics: Dana ditches Alice when doing a project, causing her to forget the American National Anthem. Luke has to stay away from sugar. 7/4/07 Episode 15:Maria Rox Is Not Perfect: Maria Rox is on a billboard but doesn't like how it turns out when they put a zit on her face at the same time is trying to help Brittany with her glasses problem. Chris hurts Luke. 8/5/07 Episode 16:Jet and Study-udy-udy: Dana gets a bad grade and has to improve it so she can go on her tour. Luke makes a new friend. Tyler has to raise his grades for sports.(absent: Shelley and Lenny). 8/19/07 Episode 17:Liar Liar Your Gonna Be On Fire (When I'm Done With You): Brittany gets a new boyfriend but Dana, Sean, and Alice catches him kissing another girl. Shelley is kicked out of the popular club. (absent:Lola, Tyler, and Brooke) 9/15/07 Episode 18:I Want You Boy: Dana is heartbroken when Sean starts dating Lola. Brooke makes a new friend. 10/6/07 Episode 19:I Want You Boy part 2: Dana and Luke do everything to break up Sean and Lola. Brooke's new friend like Tyler. 10/6/07 Episode 20:We Will Meet Again, In Florida. Maria has to do a charity benefit with her rival Olivia but her dad gets injured. Luke and Tyler start a business together.(guest: Demi Lovato as Olivia) 11/3/07 Episode 21:I Hate My new Friend: Dana win backstage passes to a Olivia show and she finds Dana as a friend. Lenny meets the school bully. (absent:Lola and Sean) 11/18/07 Episode 22:It A Merry Chris-Mas: The Kids give Chris (Mr. Herinton) The Christmas he never had.12/9/07 Episode 23:Mamaw Sees Right Through Me: Mamaw comes for a visit but pays more attention to Luke than the other kids. (absent:Lola) 3/16/08 Episode 24:She A.. What I Was Gonna Say Diva: Maria has to to a duet with a singer named Manny Jennette, but she is a diva. Brooke and Codie help Asia get a date with Tyler.(absent: Shelley and Lenny) 6/1/08 Episode 25:Meet Uncle Embarrassment: Uncle Kleef comes for a visit to be a rock star Shelley has to spy on the chess team, so she joins them. 7/13/08 Episode 26:The Other Side Of Meria: Maria wants to make a new style. Luke has a new job and his boss messes with his and Lola's relationship. 8/3/08 Episode 27:love Is Hilly Billy: Dana has to meet Sean's parents who are proper so Dana has to be to. Lenny has a new girlfriend. 8/31/08 Episode 28:Shelley's New Dooo!: Shelley wants to change her hair so when Dana does it she turns it pink. Brittany and Luke are both on the basketball team. (absent:Tyler) 9/14/08 Episode 29:Dad's New (Evil) Girlfriend: Chris gets a new girlfriend on Halloween and Dana thinks she is evil and their Mom's ghost help them. 10/12/08 Attendance Dana, Luke, Brittany, and Dad were present for every episode Brooke and Tyler were absent for two episodes each Mom was absent for two episodes before departing the show Alice and Shelley were absent for three episodes each Sean and Lenny were absent for four episodes each Lola was absent for seven episodes Season 4: Episode 1:Ms. Jonas: Maria and Nick Jonas have to date to sell more download of their song. Lilly Harper ( Alice's alter ego) and Joe Jonas start dating. Lashawnda Wright ( Brittany's alter ego) and Kevin Jonas has things in common. (absent: Tyler, Brooke, Shelley, and Lenny) (Guess Stars: Kevin, Joe, and Nick Jonas) 11/2/08 Episode 2:Where's The Mariacorn: Maria Rox has a sleepover with all of her famous friends and Luke and Tyler. Brooke goes to a sleepover too and Shelley has to go with her.(absent: Lola and Allen) 11/9/08 Episode 3:Girlfriend Invasion: Allen's new girlfriend is Francine, Brittany's worst enemy. Brooke tries for cheerleading. (absent: Alice and Lenny) 11/16/08 Episode 4:No More Sixth Grade Shelley: After a test Shelley is passed on to Dana's grade. Luke's girlfriend Wally becomes a model and moves away. 11/23/08 Episode 5:Luke Got It Going On: Brittany tell Dana she likes Luke.Brooke and Brandon have a big break up. (absent: Allen) 12/7/08 Episode 6:Matchmaking Dana: Dana sets up Alice and Luke's best friend Adam. Cheerleading is getting in the way of Brooke's friendship with Codie and Asia. (absent: Tyler and Shelley)1/18/09 Episode 7:The Ticket: Each school competes to study in Japan. 1/25/09 Episode 8:Dana In Japan: After winning the trip to Japan Dana has second thoughts about Japan. Brooke and her friends play pranks on Tyler. (absent: Alice and Shelley) 2/1/09 Episode 9:Detention Kids: Dana and the gang all get detention. Lenny hold a lemonade stand. 2/8/09 Episode 10:Maria Party: Dana's birthday is coming up and the fans find out that Maria's is the same day. Val moves in. 3/8/09 Episode 11:That Wedding Episode: Val and Chris get married. 3/22/09 Episode 12:That Wedding Reception Episode: Everyone is stuck in the wedding reception room.(absent: Lola) 3/29/09 Episode 13:10 Things You Like About Each Other: Dana comes back from making a movie and she find out the Brittany and Allen are going out. Lenny and Val's son Drake a buggin Tyler. (absent: Sean, Lola, and Brooke) 4/19/09 Episode 14:Sk8er Bra: Dana's little cousin moves in after her mom being on a world tour but the kids at her school tease her because she doesn't know how to skateboard. Tyler and Asia's relationship is in danger because of high school. 4/26/09 Episode 15:Where's My Date: A nerd as Dana to prom. Luke's new boss (Anna) messes with his love life. 5/3/09 Episode 16:I Knocked Luke's Memory Out: Dana and Luke fight cause Luke to hit his head, losing his memory. Anna goes to Brooke's school. 5/10/09 Episode 17:Welcome to (No) Salad City: Maria goes on a talk show a says she doesn't like salad. Anna breaks Luke's arm. (absent: Lola and Allen) 5/24/09 Episode 18:Mamaw In The Building: Mamaw gets the job as Dana's new teacher. Brooke tries to make Brandon jealous. 6/7/09 Episode 19:Dana Goes Hollywood pt 1: Dana, Luke, Brittany, Alice, Sean, Allen, and Tyler gets the chance to be in a movie as an extra. Lola throws a house party and meets a boy. The rest of the Herintons go to a ski lodge 6/21/09 Episode 20:Dana Goes Hollywood pt 2: Dana, Luke, Brittany, Alice, and Tyler makes a quest to get home after a man hold extras captive on a deserted island. The rest of the Herintons, along with Lola are trapped inside of the lodge. 6/28/09 Episode 21:Sad Red: Dana is sad after Sean gets a job on Broadway. Tyler and Luke learn to study. 7/19/09 Episode 22:Lenny Fights Back: Lenny and Kesha (Dana's Cousin) are tired of being bullied. Dana has to write a paper for school but can't think of anything. (absent: Lola and Tyler) 8/16/09 Episode 23:Watch Your Body: An experiment cause Dana and Luke to switch bodies. Shelley works with a boy on a science project which her dad doesn't approve. 8/23/09 Episode 24:Party Sneaky: Dana wants to go to a party but the dad won't let her. Allen and Tyler gets a job at Anna's (the job where Luke works). 9/13/09 Episode 25:BeWished: Dana and Alice have a big fight and wish they never meet. 10/11/09 Episode 26:A Crazy Party: Chaos happens at Brittan's birthday party. Brooke and her friends go on an adventure to find the perfect dress (absent: Shelley and Lenny ) 10/18/09 Episode 27:Dancers Go On The Internet: The school dance is coming up and Dana doesn't have a date and the gang set up a speed dating session. (absent: Tyler and Brooke) 10/25/09 Episode 28:Oh No, Not Lola. Lola finds out Dana's secret will shopping for Christmas. 11/8/09 Episode 29:I Remember That! Dana, Alive, and Brittany get stuck in a elevator on the way to a Maria Rox concert. (absent: Lola and Allen) 11/15/09 Episode 30:My (Not So) Secret Love: Luke's best friends Randy ask out Maria Rox. (absent: Lenny) 11/22/09 Episode 31:Driving Me Crazy: Dana takes her driving test and fails, so she uses Maria Rox to take her test but ends up in jail. Brooke and Asia go their first high school party. 12/6/09 Episode 32:Brooke's Choice: Brooke has to choose if she wants to go out with Brandon before it's to late. Dana loses her voice. (absent:Tyler and Lola) 12/12/09 Episode 33:Surprising Belly: Val tells everyone she is pregnant. Dana can't face another member of the family. (absent: Alice, Allen, and Lola) 12/27/09 Attendance Dana, Luke, Brittany, and Dad were present for every episode Sean was absent for one episode before leaving the show Alice was absent for three episodes Brooke, Shelley, Lenny, and Allen were absent for four episodes each Tyler was absent for five episodes Lola was absent for seven episodes Season 5: Attendance Dana and Luke were present for all Dad was absent for one episode Brooke, Shelley, Anna, Lenny, Keysha, and Allen were absent for 2 episodes each Alice was absent for 2 episodes before leaving on the 22 episode Tyler, Val, and Brittany were absent for 3 episodes each Lola was absent 7 episodes Episode 1:Where's My Lunch: Dana gets into trouble on her first day of senior year and ends up doing kitchin duty. Brooke has to start high school with braces. 1/10/10 Episode 2:Love Wars: The most popular boy in school (Daniel Booko) has a crush on her but the rest of the gang finds out that he is cheating on her. 1/17/10 Episode 3:Sing To School: A school of arts ask Dana to go to their school. Tyler has a problem with Brooke going out with Brandon. (absent: Keysha and Lenny) 1/24/10 Episode 4:Cheer It Out: Because of a death in Alice's family, Dana suggest that her and Alice tryout for cheerleading. (absent: Val and Brittany) 2/7/10 Episode 5:Talent Not: The girls enter the talent show but Brittany can't sing. 2/21/10 Episode 6:Dana Says Goodbye?: Dana has a dream about her pig in her hometown, Tracy, making Dana bring her out Malibu and she runs away. Luke gets a new apartment that is owned by Anna. 3/7/10 Episode 7:Dana Say Goodbye? Part 2: Dana decides that she should move back to her hometown but she thinks it will hurt her loved ones. 3/14/10 Dana"s Life The Movie: Dana goes to Kansas City to see how she likes it but it isn't like she remembers. Also as reporter wants to expose Dana's Maria Rox secret. 4/2/10 Episode 8:Moving In And Out. Dana arrives back to Malibu but Alice is moving to Altlanta along with Brooke's best friend Asia (Revealing that they are sisters). 4/18/10 Episode 9:Dana Bloopers: Dana and Luke host the very first bloppers special (absent:Tyler, Brooke, Shelley, Lenny, Keysha, Alice, Brittany, Allen, Chris, Val, and Anna) 4/25/10 Episode 10:Rox With A Chance: Maria Rox trys out for the role of Barbie in Tranpormers and gets the role but Allen is jealous of all of her fame. (absent: Val, Tyler, Shelley) 5/9/10 Episode 11:The New Star. Wolf Slayer Akoni Marshalls is the new kid in school and every girl in school likes him except Dana so Akoni start to like her. She also is a guest star on his show. Brooke traps herself, Anna, Asia, and Tyler in her room until Tyler and Anna stops arguing. (absent:Allen and Shelley) 5/9/10 Episode 12:Forgetting Dad: Chris (Dana's dad's first name) feels that the kids aren't apprecating him when they forget his birthday so he hids out at his friend's house to teach them a lesson (absent: Brittany, Lola) 5/16/10 Episode 13:I'm Back: Sean comes back for visit and Akoni thinks that he has to step his game up. Brooke, Tyler, Anna, and Asia watches Mr. Dickson (their neighbor) house fore a while. 5/23/10 Episode 14:Music Fighters: Allen and Brittany have a argument about who is abetter singer making questions about their relationship. The new girl takes over Shelley's popular role. 5/30/10 Episode 15:You Again: Olivia is back from filming a movie in china and is going to be in Akoni's new movie as her love interest so she gets a fake date. Anna eats an apple that makes her sleep for 50 years (absent: Lola) 6/6/10 Episode 16:The Bahamas Part 1: The Family goes to the Bahamas. (absent: Lola) 5/13/10 Episode 17:The Bahamas Part 2: Dana and her friends meet these girls while on the trip that teel them it's good to smoke. Luke run into Anna, who is also in the Bahamas. Shelley, Val, Chris, Tyler, and Brooke gets trapped on a stranded island. Lenny's arch enemy (looks just like him) hits on Keysha. (absent: Lola) 6/20/10 Episode 18:Baby On Board: Val has the baby (it's a boy named Richie) and she has a dream of all of the times they will have with the baby. 6/27/10 Episode 19:Baby Trouble: Val finds out the truobles of having a baby so Dana decides that the whole family needs to help out and Val goes on a date with Chris but Luke loses the Richie in the park. Keysha loses her favorite teddy bear that her deceased Daddy gave her so Tyler, Brooke, Shelley and Anna investigate. 7/4/10 Episode 20:The Exiting Keysha: Keysha's mom misses her and decided to take her back. Dana's new movie Transpomers premiere is today but Dana, Luke, Allen, and Brittany are locked in the bathroom. (absent: Alice, Tyler, Brooke, Anna) 7/11/10 Episode 21:Super Wish D: Dana wishes on a star that her and her friends were super heroes. 7/18/10 Episode 22:Moving Buddies: Alice and Asia are mom sick and moves away. 7/25/10 Episode 23:This Isn't The Life: Everyone is all over Akoni so when a reporter come to her school, Dana tells that she is Maria Rox. 7/25/10 Episode 24:Dinner In The Corner Of Kissing: Dana and Akoni's first date is a disater when Akoni ask Dana to his kissing corner. Lenny and Shelley try to catch the neighborhood thief. Luke, Allen, and Brittany form a band. 8/1/10 Episode 25:Remember A Boy's Life with a Spy & and Carter: 8/8/10 Episode 26:It All Come Down To This: Anna finds out Dana's Maria Rox secret right before graduation. Shelley gets the chance to go to a preforming arts school. Luke is getting ready to go to college in Miami. Alice comes back for her besties' graduation and to see Luke leave and kiss him goodbye. (Series Finally) 8/15/10 The Story Is Continuted In The Spinoff Little Sister about Brooke and her life in high school * Main article: List Of Dana's Life Episodes*This season consisted of 33 episodes. *Ariana Grande, Daniel Booko, Keke Palmer, and Billy Ray Cyrus were present in all episodes. *Drew Roy was absent in one episodes. *Emily Osment was absent three episodes *Stefanie Scott, Bella Thorne, Bradley Steven Perry, Robbie Amell was absent for four episodes *Shane Harper was absent for five episodes *Nicole Anderson was absent for seven episodes *This season was filmed from April 2008 to May 2009. *This season aired from November 2, 2008 to December 27, 2009 Category:Dana Herrington Category:Luke Herrington Category:Brittany White